


Who Better Than You Friends?

by JamesJenkins9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Chance Meetings, Desire, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Fiction, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgy, Original Character(s), Passion, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Jungkook's adoration and love for his friends/band mates runs deeper than anyone would suspect. Just how fervent are his desires?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	Who Better Than You Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. While Jimin is my Bias, I adore Jungkook just the same. The story is told from Jungkook's POV. Original Characters are all mine. Reviews are gratefully appreciated. If you want me to write a second chapter, comment below.

This seemed so crazy, so implausible and so _sick_ that I could hardly believe it when Suga said we needed a surrogate lover.

"What're you talking about, Yoongs?" I croaked.

"You know, a god, a beauty, a hottie with unique _talents_ and a huge cock. I want him for my twenty-sixth birthday."

"Why? We're still having amazing sex. I love you and we're a happy couple."

"I know. You're right about all that but there are times when I need more than going through our usual escapades. We're in a rut, Nochu. Hey, I'm not talking about a secret affair with some stranger. I want you there. You'll enjoy watching as much as I will enjoy, getting laid or not. It will be even better having you with me. Don't say no, Jungkook. I'm getting wet and hard just thinking about it."

"Any certain _requests_?" I asked as a joke.

"Sure. Not older than us, hung, nine inches and very **thick**. Ooh, I'm so horny, Nochu. Get over here. I want you now!"

Suga nearly tackled me to the floor. He was as aroused as he'd been since we did it a few years earlier on a secluded beach in Japan. I slid effortlessly into his hot slick ass. After humping him for five minutes, I filled his insides with a good size load but he wasn't satisfied. Suga wanted more, then more. We used every position with his awesome orgasms coming freely and often. I never lost my erection and managed to cum twice more before falling asleep on a rough bedroom floor.

If sex with a stranger was what turned him on, I thought, the idea of a extra lover became a really sweet idea.

We booked a hotel room away from our suburban home. There were several candidates for the event but our good friend Park Jimin was game after he sent a video of him ejaculating into a pair of boxers he'd swiped off of J-Hope. Yoongs said if he could do that inside Mochi, he'd be worth putting off a day of rehearsal. Jimin totally had the physical attributes Suga adored and wanted. We brought along a bottle of _Kloud_ beer to calm our nerves.

He showed up in room 531 on time. We offered Mochi a drink. Jimin didn't drink but lit a joint while we relaxed ourselves. The conversation didn't last long. He said he had a family affair that day so we needed to move along so he'd have time to recover. Suga understood and said, "Okay Jiminie. Let's see what you got."

Jimin pulled down his ripped blue jeans, wearing no underwear. His cock sprung out, large and thick like in his pictures. He wasn't fully hard but his dick dangled down like a sandbag. "Will we be doing DP?" he asked.

I looked at my boyfriend with a quizzical expression. Min Genius said, "No, at least not today but if you can make surprise me, maybe another time."

"I think this will make you happy Lil Meow Meow," as he began massaging his dick. "Come over here for a _sample_ before we get to the main course. But first I need to see what you're hiding under your clothes."

Suga had his rainbow-colored peace sweater and blue t-shirt off while I helped him take off his jeans and pink briefs. I shredded my clothes joining them in the buff.

"You've a very nice body, Mochi. Your nipples are like candy drops that I'll enjoy tasting. Now, on your knees and show me how a beautiful angel sucks cock."

Suga has always been a good cock sucker. He toyed with his cock head flicking his tongue on the underside then sliding his tongue up and down his long meaty shaft. My boyfriend wasn't shy about taking Mochi past his lips and nearly all the way down his throat. Suga didn't get him in all the way but deep enough for Jimin to gave out a grunt of approval.

He gave me a naughty smile and said, "You're a lucky guy, mister. He's marvelous! I don't think anyone's gotten me down that far."

Suga looked up at him, then at me saying, "I think he'll be a very nice birthday present."

Jimin picked Yoongs up with his strong arms and laid him on the bed. For a few minutes, Mochi licked and sucked his nipples when he begged him to eat his ass. "Suck my hole hard and make sure you have two fingers in my butt." Suga liked talking dirty and it turned me on as I watched Jimin finger fuck him gently, then forcefully.

For a moment he looked up at me and said, "Make yourself useful Koo. Kiss your lover while I'm busy here and pinch his nipples until they are hard. I was happy to do as he said but wanted to put my own hard cock down Mochi's throat.

Suga began whimpering and breathing deeply which are the signs of his about to climax. "Don't cum yet, baby." I whispered in his left ear. "Wait for him to slip it in."

Jimin knew he was completely and thoroughly aroused. It was time to earn his keep. He saddled himself between Mochi's thighs and pushed in slowly, only the head at first, then he backed out rubbing it against his hole. In again further, back out teasing Suga.

"Hurry please, get it in," Suga demanded and he raised his hips to meet Yoongs mind-numbing penetration.

"Bring me a condom," Jimin groaned.

"No," I said. "He doesn't want it that way. He wants to be filled with _**your**_ cum."

He shrugged his shoulders and pressed on, in deeper and deeper, until he was balls deep taking his breath away as Mochi gasped for air with a loud cry of pleasure. I never would've imagined that he could take his full length all the way. At first, he was stroking gently but Suga was shoving his hips up to him making him fuck Jimin harder and faster. He pounded into Mochi relentlessly, banging his ass into submission. "Oh yeah, mmm yeah. That's so good. I'm going to cum, you’re making me cum, oh my God! Don't stop. Fuck, shit, damn. Fuck me forever!"

I had to give him credit. Lil Meow Meow has **mad** staying power.

Suga had tears in his eyes when he turned Jimin over on all fours and entered his dripping ass from behind. He continued his assault on Mochi's swollen ass for awhile longer. He cried out over and over again, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! That's it, deeper, harder," then he erupted deep inside Jimin all the way up to his uterus.

Suga's face went scarlet red, his heart pounded, and he sobbed a contented sob. It had been a long time since anyone had satisfied him the way Jimin had. He was really our Little Prince, whom we love beyond the stars.

He didn't pull out at first but let Mochi feel his girth fill those luscious insides. Finally, he slipped away from Jimin's thighs and brought his slimy cum coated cock to his gorgeous mouth. His cum streamed out of Jimin's ass while he cleaned up. Jimin said to me, "Now, go clean up your boyfriend."

"Yes baby," he said. "That would be so cool of you to do that for me."

"I'll do the best I can, sweets."

Jimin kissed us both and said to call him later. We relaxed in the room sharing the bottle of _Kloud_ until both of us fell asleep.

In the morning we drove home. "God, Kook, I'm so sore down there. I don't think we can have sex for at least a week until I recover. It just never hit me that a guy that size could make me feel so good, then hurt so much after. I should've known. The thing is, Kook, I've never had so many orgasms at once. I'm glad you were there. Did you enjoy it?"

"Not as much as you, baby, but it was great watching you get so much sweet fun."

Suga asked, "Should we do it again?" sounding more rhetorical. He didn't need an answer.

But Suga was horny again two days later and ready to have sex. I did the best I could to satisfy him but I'm not Jiminie. The next morning he was on his phone again looking for another one of our friends to _hang out_ with.

"Look at this guy, Kook, he's even bigger than Jimin. I want to text him."

"Okay, but I might not go with you this time."

"I want you there, otherwise it will really be _cheating_. That wouldn't be fair to either of us. You can bring along the camera and make a video. What do you think?"

"Let's see what you find out first."

Suga learned that the stud said he was booked solid for the following week but could _service_ him after that. He was okay with the video but wanted assurances that it would never be shown on the Internet. He asked for nude pictures of Suga, one with his legs spread showing his ass. His name was Roger, 22 years old and claimed he had a ten-inch cock. Suga sent three pictures and suggested they meet at a motel just outside the city. The date and time were set.

His pictures were immediately posted with contact information on an Internet site called "Salacious Studs." He was a no show at the motel. We both felt ashamed, scammed and violated especially for Suga who was devastated. He received unwanted stupid spam messages on the Internet from men offering all types of gross proposals. Many included pictures of their cocks giving him suggestions on using them. It was our bitter reminder in trusting strangers on the Internet. After a few weeks, the offensive e-mails began to die down and our lives began to get back to normal.

Then Suga received an unusual proposal. It was from our close friend and a real Wild Cat, Nam-joon. Him and Jin lived near us so he wanted to get together with Suga. Joonie added that his _boyfriend_ had always been captivated by Yoongs's photos and asked if they could hook up with him for dinner more in the future. A handsome guy asking for a hookup for his boyfriend sounded odd but in someway so understandable. We were curious of Joonie's dinner invitation but careful especially by the suggestion he'd be there along with his boyfriend.

Suga and I discussed the pros and cons of such a _meeting_ and decided to give Nam-joon a counter-proposal. Suga would meet them for dinner but I'd be there too. Joonie text back, "That's even better. How about _Spicy Roll Haven_ Saturday at five-thirty? That's where we'll meet Joonie and Jin.

They were a handsome fan's dream couple, in their late twenties, and had been dating for three years now. Nam-joon was a gorgeous outgoing blond. Jin's slim, looking like a Paris fashion model. Neither was shy about sex and said they'd started swinging two years earlier and found the lifestyle addicting to the point of making their relationship even stronger. We all hit it off from the start. The chemistry among us was spell-binding and we made arrangements to meet them again at their house. There was no misunderstanding about the evening's plan or dress code. Wear simple clothes easy to take off.

They lived in an exclusive neighborhood. Their decor was spacious and elegant. Both Jin and RM greeted us at the door with broad smiles wearing only white sheer linen robes. "Welcome," Nam-joon said.

Jinnie was more to the point, "Well, are you ready for some _exciting_ fun tonight? I sure am!" and he opened his robe demonstrating an already full erection. He shrugged his shoulders adding, "We got a little bit of a head start."

Joon frowned slightly telling us, "That's Mr. World Handsome for you. He doesn't like wasting time and likes to get straight to the point."

"Hey," Jin interjected, "we're not playing _Dungeons & Dragons_ tonight, are we?"

Suga looked at me and said, "Not by the looks of Seokjinnie's cock." The four of us chuckled.

Nam-joon told us to go to the bathroom. "Leave your clothes in there and put on the bathrobes that I left there for you. Jin will mix us some drinks while we wait- if he doesn't stumble over that fat dick of his. What can we get you?" I asked for sweet tea, Suga for wine.

Our hosts sat across from us while we talked and drank our beverages. Jin didn't bother to close his robe letting us appreciate his firm thick cock. For his part, Joon adjusted his belt and pulled open the upper part of his robe exposing two lovely perfectly shaped nipples. Without thinking, I burst out, "My God, look at them. They're beautiful, RM. Are they for real?"

"Of course, Kook. Why don't you come over here and check 'em out?"

I took a deep breath and looked at my boyfriend with a _Should I_? expression. "Go ahead babe," he said. "Give 'em your pinch test."

I stood behind Joon and pinched his _Hershey's Kisses_ like I was testing them for firmness. They were firm alright, peak-shaped, firm, and warm. His nipples were soft and tender to the touch aching for attention. "Oh Koo, you need to taste them. Come around and suck my nipples." I gorged on her dark succulent _drops_ one at a time until they were erect and hard.

Jin's cock was wiggling like a meter needle when he asked, "Have you watched Kookie fuck another guy before, Yoongs?"

"No, never have."

"How about it? Now's as good a time as ever, don't you think?"

"Sure," Suga answered. "Why not?"

Yoongs and I were making progress in that very direction with my fingers caressing his cock. "Suck me, Kook," he begged.

I was on my knees. My head was lodged between his thighs. My tongue was lashing his cock. Two fingers were in his butt. "Suck it. Suck it," he pleaded.

"Enough!" Jin hollered. "Fuck the Dirty Devil."

"But babe," Nam-joon protested. "He's not hard enough yet.

"Then suck his cock so it's as hard as mine," Jin barked, and he had Suga take his rock hard dick to show his friend what he meant. I looked back at them and saw that Suga's hand was dwarfed by his size.

Joonie whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about him. You've a nice size too. I like all sizes as long as they're hard. Just put it in and don't cum inside me. I love the taste of cum."

"Okay. I get it."

I was so occupied with Nam-joon that I didn't notice what Jin and Suga would be doing. Apparently they weren't just horny spectators. They were holding their own. Suga was on top of Jin fucking him reverse cowgirl while he sat back on the sofa. Riding Jin and watching me bang RM gave him instant orgasms.

So I fucked Joon for as long as I could last. He was the first guy I'd been with since dating Suga. The lesson here's that nobody should be monogamist. The feeling of drilling Joonie's ass was familiar but not like at home. It was like doing it the first time or the best time or the most inspired time.

Both my friends seemed to be like nonstop pumps. They never expired.

I finished with a profuse load that I pumped into Joon's waiting mouth. He devoured every last drop. "Oh, that's so good, Koo!" and he pointed to his lips that had a broad smile.

Jin and my boyfriend were still going at it. He had bent him over the couch and fucked him doggie. Jin was _fierce_ , even rough at times. In and out, balls swinging, both grunting and groaning. It was a whirlwind. As Joon and I watched, he filled Suga with an immense load of cum that was evident when he pulled out. It drained out of Suga like juice squeezed from a juicy peach.

Namjoonie came over to him to give him a kiss, telling him how wonderful he was. Then he licked and cleaned his dick.

"Okay everyone, time for a celebratory drink." Jin brought out a bottle of white wine and poured each of us a healthy dose. "Here's to Min Genius, a great friend and a beautiful lover!"

I added, "To Yoongs, a hot fucking host."

We all were light-headed when Joon said, "I'm ready for anal. How about you Lil Meow Meow?"

"I'm not sure. Kookie and I haven't tried that."

"Okay, Jin and I will show you," and they did just that.

First was the lube, then relaxing his anal ring with his fingers, the penetration and finally him exuberantly banging into his ass. Suga and I just watched it. He whispered into my ear, "Do you think we should try it?"

"Of course but you've got to get me really hard." He knew I meant one of his signature blow jobs.

"Wait, Yoongs," Nam-joon said, "I can do that while Jin gets you ready."

Joon took my limp cock and turned it into a spear. He nurtured it along with his tongue and lips licking every delicate sensitive part. I was so hard when he was done, my cock was throbbing and wagging like an Air Dancer.

Jin was busy lubing Suga. Yoongs looked like he had just come out of a Strip Club. After a few minutes, he said, "Get over here quick or I'll plug your boyfriend's virgin butt hole."

Getting in Suga's butt hole took time. Once the head of my cock got past his opening, the rest was easier. I was in halfway and Suga let out a screech, partially of pain, part in surprise. He might have been holding back tears. Joon came over to us leaning down to him saying, "It's that way the first time, babe. Relax the best you can and go with the new sensations. You'll really enjoy it once he gets going." I got going alright, gentle at first, then deeper. _My god, he was tight_. Suga moaned and whimpered, getting more accustomed to my cock as I kept pushing in. He needed to catch his breath for a moment while I stayed balls deep in his ass.

Jin couldn't hold back and shouted, "What're you waiting for, Koo. Pound his ass. Give his ass a good fucking."

Nam-joon took his arm and said, "Come on Jin, give 'em a break. It's their first time. They'll get on with it."

My first couple of strokes were slow and tentative until I could sense that Yoongs was ready for an all-out reaming. I grabbed his hips and hammered his ass for a good ten minutes before filling his insides with the leftovers from doing Joon.

We dressed and drove home shortly after that. The experience changed everything in our relationship. Suga asked for an open relationship. "I really get off having sex with strange men. I love you Kook but I need more than your love.

Suga began going out at night without saying where he was going. He'd come home early the next morning smelling of sex. Sometimes when I needed him to satisfy my horny nerves after his night out, I could feel that I wasn't the first he had that night. His ass would be sloppy wet with another guy's cum and strangely it turned me on. So I never minded his time outs with strangers.

On one of his escapades, Suga told me that his car ran out of gas on the way to lunch with family friends. He was stranded on the road flagging down cars for help. Eventually, a van with two good _Samaritans_ stopped to help. They drove him to a gas station and back to the car. Suga was anxious to thank them. Each one took their turn with him in the back of the van. He was so animated with excitement about his encounter he told me every detail. "It wasn't only about being with two strange guys that made the sex so good or the fact both of the guys were really hung, but Kook, having sex for lunch really turned me on."

I suggested another swingers party with our friends. I thought it would great to host it at our house. "Yes, Kook, but I've a better idea," he said. "I want a gang bang. I want a half dozen people to fuck me, one in each room."

"How are you going to find six volunteers without having another disaster like with that guy Roger?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember Joonie saying they'd a circle of friends they wanted us to meet?"

"Yes. I was thinking of their friends for our swingers party."

"Okay. Instead, I'll ask Joon to help me lineup six of his favorite friends."

"Where do I fit in this?"

"I want you to take videos. That will give you an excuse for being there and _looking out_ for me.

Nam-joon and Jin loved Suga's idea and were very helpful in arranging Suga's gang bang party. Getting a date suitable for everyone took some time. Finally, November third at nine o'clock was chosen.

It was Kook that greeted each participant as they arrived. He told them where to put their clothes and wait in the living room. By nine-thirty, six eager naked young men waited for Suga to make an entrance. He was beautifully dressed in a sharp yet thin black suit. Suga asked the guys to stand so he could get a better look at their manhood and gave each of them an assignment.

It became clear that the order depended on their size. The smallest became a missionary on the kitchen table. The second was bent over doggie on the dining room table. That was followed by cowgirl on their office desk, reverse cowgirl on the living room coffee table, sixty-nine on the pool table and finally a DP in the bedroom with Kook. No one was to pull out before ejaculating and no condoms. Suga wanted the full treatment. That's what he got. The party ended at half-past three in the morning.

"Kook, that was fantastic," he told me in the morning. I can't wait to see the videos. Joon wants to see them too. We'll invite them over for a viewing party but I'll need some time to recover. My ass is so raw and it might take weeks to get all the cum out of me. I don't know that last guy's name but he's hung like a horse. _That guy nearly tore me apart_! I hope you got a close-up of that."

"Sorry, babe. I was up your ass at the whole time."

"Oh right. I've got to ask Joon for his name and invite him back.

"We never shared our video with anyone except with Jin and Nam-joon. They came for dinner that was followed by a screening of the video and an after-dinner fuck. Kook loved to take close-ups of Suga's ass after each man finished. He wanted to capture the cum oozing out of his butt. On the pool table, he got a special reward when the guy pulled out and cum came squirting out of him like turning on a soda fountain.

Nam-joon identified each of the guys servicing Suga and knew the name of the sixth one who was not on the video. He called him "Leo the Lion or LL." Suga and his boyfriend later became each of our sex partners. LL shared our bed with Suga many times. I found an excuse to disappear when they got together. I hooked up with Leo's boyfriend, Harry, who had an open-door policy when Leo was away. Hooking up with Harry worked okay, my home away from home, but I missed Suga on those occasions.

When Suga told me he was moving out to live with Leo, I wasn't surprised. "We found a cute apartment in the west of the city," he said. "It's walking distance from downtown in a cheery neighborhood." My reaction was both angry and sad.

"Please, Yoongs, don't do this to us."

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Kook?" he responded half-heatedly. " _Us_ was over a long time ago."

I was depressed for six weeks after he left although there were six comfort guys to help me with my inflamed passions. Still, I was in for another surprise. Harry was with me for the night when he broke the news.

"Kookie, do you understand why Leo got your boyfriend an apartment?"

"They planned to live together. Isn't that it?"

"Not exactly. Leo makes a few extra dollars recruiting hot guys and boys as escorts. Leo wanted your boyfriend for his latest _twink_. That was his plan all along."

I was stunned. Thinking of my boyfriend as a nymphomaniac was one thing but hearing someone call him a _twink_ was crossing a line.

"I should know," Harry continued. "I was the first one before he figured out that he didn't have to marry a guy to make him a _Bum Boy_."

"Why did you hook up with him?"

"I guess because he's handsome and has a great lover where it counts. You might've noticed that."

"So why did you leave? You didn't like doing it?" I asked.

"Oh, I liked it alright. Screwing strangers has always been a fantasy of mine. It's just that Leo started asking me to do two, even three a night. Sometimes I was up until four in the morning fucking some guy who wouldn't give me a minute of peace. That's what ended it."

"That's a crazy story, Harry. Do you think Suga's up all night like you?"

"Oh, he's been pretty busy. Leo told me he was the best guy he ever had. Apparently he's been doing bachelor/private parties and bringing in a lot of money for him. Have you seen the car he's driving?

"Yeah, it's a real beauty!"

"Sure, a 2017 red Honda Civic is what he's always talked about. It cost him a pretty penny. Suga made it affordable. Leo said he loves having clients over during their lunch break. Sounds weird. Maybe that's when you got it on with him."

"No, Harry, that's not it. He had a quickie with two guys when his car ran out of gas on the way to lunch. It was his way of thanking them. From then on, Suga liked fucking at noon."

"Amazing! He's a Power House, Kookie."

"Yes, Harry," I agreed. "You're right. Suga's incredible." _Which is why I'll make sure he comes back to me_!


End file.
